Bright Triplets/Josh27
Original Bright Triplets= |organization = X-Force |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 5 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = |evasion = 5 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Madison, Scarlett and Lucy orphaned very young. Оver time they learned how to fight the "shadows." Gradually found their skills and defended the city from the dark forces. Subsequently been discovered by X-Force and become one of the strongest fighters for justice. }} |name2 = Knee From The Pure Light |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 87%/ 12% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |effects2 = |name3 = Light Charge |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All Allies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = Buff |effects3 = x4 |name4 = Werck the Dark |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hits4 = 3 in 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /12% |type4 = Ranged Light Energy |effects4 = |name5 = Light Blasts |stamina5 = 20% |target5 = All Enemies |hits5 = 3 |hitcrit5 = 100%/ 100% |type5 = Energy Light Ranged |effects5 = x2 |name6 = Light Charge Release |stamina6 = n/a |target6 = All |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit6 = 100% |hits6 = n/a |type6 = Buff Debuff |effects6 = |name7 = Kick From The Pure Light |stamina7 = 35% |target7 = One Enemy |cooldown7 = n/a |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 87% /12& |type7 = Melee Unarmed |effects7 = |name8 = Werck the Dark |stamina8 = 30% |target8 = All Enemies |cooldown8 = 4 Rounds |hits8 = 3 in 1 |hitcrit8 = 100% /12% |type8 = Ranged Light Energy |effects8 = }} |-| Uncanny X-Force Bright Triplets= |bio = Madison, Scarlett and Lucy orphaned very young. Оver time they learned how to fight the "shadows." Gradually found their skills and defended the city from the dark forces. Subsequently been discovered by X-Force and become one of the strongest fighters for justice. }} |name2 = Knee From The Pure Light |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 87%/ 12% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |effects2 = |name3 = Light Charge |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All Allies |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = Buff |effects3 = x4 |name4 = Werck the Dark |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hits4 = 3 in 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /12% |type4 = Ranged Light Energy |effects4 = |name5 = Light Blasts |stamina5 = 20% |target5 = All Enemies |hits5 = 3 |hitcrit5 = 100%/ 100% |type5 = Energy Light Ranged |effects5 = x2 |name6 = Light Charge Release |stamina6 = n/a |target6 = All |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit6 = 100% |hits6 = n/a |type6 = Buff Debuff |effects6 = |name7 = Kick From The Pure Light |stamina7 = 35% |target7 = One Enemy |cooldown7 = n/a |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 87% /12& |type7 = Melee Unarmed |effects7 = |name8 = Werck the Dark |stamina8 = 30% |target8 = All Enemies |cooldown8 = 4 Rounds |hits8 = 3 in 1 |hitcrit8 = 100% /12% |type8 = Ranged Light Energy |effects8 = }} Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Infiltrators Category:Generalists